


「平凡愛情」

by A_Hitomiko



Series: 病嬌短篇合集 [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 20:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Hitomiko/pseuds/A_Hitomiko
Summary: 病嬌的平凡愛情雲視角&澈視角兩小章放一起⚠️有殺人描寫⚠️病嬌雲⚠️OOC





	「平凡愛情」

金鐘雲視角

要說希澈對我來說是什麼？有很長的故事可以說，不如就先來講他是如何與我相遇的吧。  
這麼說來，一開始還是他追我的呢。  
大學畢業前的舞會上穿著女裝，醉酒喊著歐巴向我告白，我一開始是錯愕的，畢竟希澈在與人交往上是那麼有名，像是魔咒一般的永遠不會超過一百天。不少女孩子都以為自己能成為打破魔咒的使者，當然，全都失敗了。希澈的告白，我一開始以為是玩笑，但礙於氣氛還是閉上眼給他親了。  
舞會結束後，我問他是不是因為打賭輸了才跟我告白的，他臉紅的說有一半是這樣沒錯，然後說了一堆我不太懂的話......什麼星星？月亮的吧？結論就是，希澈喜歡我。  
現在回想起來，我好像還是唯一一個跟他交往的男性？那麼，或許就跟他說的一樣，我是特別的吧......。  
希澈與我交往的時候，總是對我無微不至的照顧，又因為從大學畢業了，多數人都忙著投入工作，我們也是把生活重心放在畢業後的生活上，我在家接設計的工作，偶爾外出跟客戶見面。金希澈也是忙公司的事，一有空就會帶著我去玩去吃東西。我想，應該是那種無人打擾、專心被愛著的感覺......讓我淪陷了吧？  
我知道自己不正常，喜歡一個人的時候總想要對方的全部，並難以忍受對方和他人相處。以前，多數情況我都壓抑著自己不告訴對方，告訴自己那都是不可避免的接觸，但最後都失敗了，過去的對象皆是如此。  
在我意識到自己喜歡希澈的時候，是兩個人一起在寢室看電影時，明明是部詼諧喜劇，我卻因為害怕自己總有一天會傷了他，淚水不斷流下。那一晚，希澈什麼也沒問我，只是親吻著我的眼角，說著讓我安心並一次次的進入我。  
我本來想在接近一百天的時候分手，不過我終究還是放棄了......他像是看穿了我的心思，特別請了假帶著我去旅行。旅行的最後一個夜晚，我們都醉了，隔日醒來之後希澈對我許下了諾言，我也坦承了自己的佔有欲。  
希澈同意與我分享情報位置信息，出門在外也都會報備，若是無法回家過夜，他也會給我打電話，偶爾還會變成phone sex。

某個晚上，我臨時取消了一場會議，先回到家。希澈則說了他有推不開的酒局，酒局結束後還必須回辦公室一趟，可能要過午夜才有辦法回來......可是，明明已經快兩點了，為什麼手機的定位被關上了？為什麼最後的定位是停在兩小時前他提過的會所？  
而汽車最後的位置是三個小時前在公司......我不懂，如果是突然加班的話為什麼不通知我？手機沒電也有行動電源不是嗎？跟同事跟下屬借一下也可以......明明希澈都會告知我的......。  
我無法停止的亂想，如果，希澈遇到了什麼意外，我要怎麼活下去？  
我一個人縮在黑暗的客廳裡不知所措，寧靜的夜晚只剩下我一個人的呼吸聲，這時，我聽見了汽車行駛的聲音......。  
我立刻緊張了起來，這座山丘上只有我們一戶，不可能有其他住戶經過。而且，定位系統上的位置仍然沒有改變過，究竟是誰來了？  
我躲在兩層的窗簾內，看著那輛不認識的黃色跑車停下，一個不認識的女人攙扶著希澈下車。希澈像是完全醉了，意識不清的被那女人靠在門上親吻，我看不見希澈究竟有沒有反抗......但我能聽見他們撞擊在門上的聲音，藉著是鑰匙插進鎖孔轉動的聲音，最後是電子鎖解除的聲音。  
我想我應該感到憤怒，但是同時間不安和愧疚也湧上心來，我安不下自己內心的疑慮，難道說......希澈背叛我嗎？大腦是混亂的，但是要做什麼我卻很清楚——殺了那個女人。  
門開了，那個女人對希澈喊著歐巴，但是希澈並沒有回應她，他們也沒有發現躲在窗簾後的我，最後，那個女人把希澈攙扶到主臥房裡。我慢慢的走向廚房，挑了那把切肉用的刀，我拿在手中轉了轉，不鏽鋼的刀刃反射著照進廚房內的月光，真是耀眼。  
那個女人也真是心急，竟然連門都沒關就急著想做了，擺著腰脫衣服，看來就是個蕩婦。  
可憐的女人，她不知道希澈不是我就沒辦法做嗎？  
雖然我信任希澈，但看到他被別人觸碰......被這種女人......我...無法饒恕。  
我單手拉住那個女人的頭髮，把她從希澈身上拉下來，憤怒之下力道沒有辦法控制好，她頭部撞到大理石地板發出刺耳的尖叫。  
好噁心啊，她的叫聲、她扭曲在地面上的樣子......這種女人也配碰我的希澈？噁心...太噁心了......。  
「你真讓我噁心。」我說。  
那個女人不知怎麼的，看著我的臉不斷尖叫著，開始手腳併用的朝門外爬行，樣子非常滑稽、可笑，我三兩步便抓住了她，反手握住刀並一刀刺在她腿上。  
女人因為驚嚇掙扎起來，硬是把切口弄得更大，真是愚蠢。忍無可忍之下，我拉起她的頭髮，讓她脖子向後仰......刀子劃過她的脖子，割斷了氣管和動脈......這下清淨多了。  
希澈還沈睡著，平時只要一點小動靜就能醒來，現在卻除了輕微的胸口伏動外，基本上就和死人沒什麼差別......等等，為什麼？為什麼衣服會這麼凌亂？  
為什麼那個女人在掙扎時，一直護著自己的肚子？  
我看著倒在地上流著血的肉塊，腦中充滿了不安的想法，這些想法在不斷拉扯、爭吵，讓我感到害怕。  
雖然害怕真相，但我必須去確認。  
我將那個女人的腹部切開，費了一番勁移除那堆腸子後才找到她的生殖器官。  
切開、切開、再切開。  
不相信，但是沒有確切證據的話任何事都不能成立......。  
沒有，還好沒有。  
我洗了澡換了件襯衫，然後就抱著希澈......看著他的睡顏等待他醒來。雖然還有其他不安的想法在腦中爭吵著，但只要看著希澈，雜音就能安靜下來了。  
明知道希澈有潔癖，但我已經不想管那坨肉塊了，即便知道凝結後的血液很難整理，我也不想管了。

「鐘雲？」  
我聽見希澈喊我了。  
「希澈，早安。」  
沒想到我最後還是睡著了，果然是因為希澈在我身邊的原因吧，沒有希澈陪著睡的日子，我連短暫的閉上眼都做不到。  
希澈在我醒來後就將我抱在懷中，所以我便能直接和他對上眼，是有些抱歉又困惑的表情。  
「鐘雲，對不起......我不太記得發生了什麼事？但是，地上那個好像是我昨天酒局的客戶？」  
希澈的語氣還是那麼溫柔，讓我更不敢看他，我害怕他會討厭我......如果希澈因為我殺了人而討厭我......我該怎麼辦？  
「希澈......對不起...我......」我不知道該怎麼解釋，明明不該傷害其他人的，「我真的忍受不住......她碰了你...就該死。」  
「鐘雲，沒事的。」希澈溫柔的摸著我的頭，「你做了什麼，肯定都有你的道理在，是為了保護我不是嗎？錯是在她，不是你啊。鐘雲，不管你做了什麼我都不會討厭你的。」  
「真的嗎？」我看向希澈，對上的是他寵溺的眼神。  
「真的，我愛你，不論你做了什麼。」  
我相信希澈，因為此時他的眼神，就和在我們交往一百天的那個早晨一樣——沒有任何懷疑，有的只是愛和接納。  
「我也愛你。」我好像明白了，所謂悸動是什麼感覺了。

(對不起，此處應該要有車，但因為是第一人稱受車(´；ω；｀)太羞恥了以至於作者寫不出來)

所以，我和希澈是什麼關係？  
我想......就是像這樣，互相理解對方的想法，接納對方的錯誤與不完美。  
我在認知到自己的佔有慾後，曾想過就乾脆遠離人群獨自一人活著算了，跟希澈交往時也想著該怎麼離開才好，怎麼做才不會傷害到他？  
在一百天後，每次我只要亂想時，也不知道為什麼希澈都會發現。他發現後，便會溫柔的抱我，揉著我的後頸問我又在想什麼了？  
只要是會讓我不安的原因，希澈都會想出辦法解決，讓我活在被愛包圍的幸福裡。  
我愛他，我愛金希澈。  
***  
金希澈視角

要問我和鐘雲是什麼關係？  
那當然是愛與被愛的關係了，我們是一對能互相理解、接納的愛人，雖然可能已經比不上現在大學生那樣轟轟烈烈，但三十歲的大叔也有自己相愛的方式啊。  
我們鐘雲啊，就是佔有慾比較強了點。  
別看我現在這個樣子，以前追我的人可不少呢，這也就讓我漸漸看清了那些人的本質了。為了外表、為了自己的，稍微和我說過話就以為了解我的，我金希澈喜歡的可不是這種膚淺的人。  
大學時，我因為桃花多且短被人傳了不少謠言，鐘雲的謠言其實也不少，但他是因為不論是誰都會拒絕，又只留下一句「我不想傷害你」，負面謠言恐怕是比我還多上不少。我每次聽見鐘雲的那些謠言時，總會不自覺的為他捏把冷汗，援助交際、被包養、家裡是黑道等等的，但是他本人似乎並不在意，仍是一個不畏他人眼光獨來獨往的人。  
在我意識到自己可能喜歡鐘雲的時候，是聽說他答應了系上系花一起參加舞會，明明不干我的事，些微的嫉妒和失望在心裡蔓延......嗯......可能這就是戀愛吧，在想著「那個女人沒我好看啊」的情況下，我偷偷買了女裝參加舞會，想著就算鐘雲不喜歡我，至少還能開玩笑親他一下......或不止一下，不虧。  
最後呢，不但抱得美人歸，還在大學留下了微妙的傳說——只要穿女裝告白就一定會成功。至於舞會結束後我講了什麼糟糕的告白？咳......不重要。  
雖然在一百天內鐘雲總像是在退讓我一樣，起初我還以為他並不在乎，慢慢的才發現那是他表達愛的方式，讓對方快樂時也能得到相同的快樂。在一起那麼多年後，鐘雲也會主動表達出自己想要的東西，偶爾向我撒嬌的樣子真的非常可愛。  
真正讓我感受到被他愛著的時候，還是在情事的時候，在做過各種體位後，鐘雲對我說他比較喜歡正常位，因為能看見我的臉。我也比較喜歡正常位，喜歡他雙腿纏在我的腰上，用他的小手在我的背上留下指甲痕，在長年的調教後，不論多麼放蕩的對話，只要頂了幾下就能因我的要求說出來，他變紅發燙的耳垂和突然絞緊的後穴，都是愛我的證明。以前的交往對象，嘴上說著喜歡我，卻不知道已經嚐過了多少人的陰莖。我雖然沒有什麼強烈的處女情結，但在兩人初夜時，鐘雲向我坦承他是第一次，讓我興奮的停不下，硬是把他肏到哭著喊我的名字。那種奪走一個人貞潔的感覺，比做愛本身更讓我喜歡，那一晚，比和過往任何一個對象都要讓我難忘。  
再說他的佔有欲，說實在的，讓我很安心。  
我知道他不會背叛我，那些監控裝置也只是為了讓他自己安心，反正也不是什麼會毀滅世界的事，他平時順從可愛，滿足他一兩個願望也沒什麼不對啊。汽車裝上監控也能確保不會被偷，手機開啟共用定位，萬一掉了另一人還能幫忙找，這樣不是很好嗎？  
如果我不得已要出差幾天，他就會在晚餐後主動幫我口，然後我們會在床上來一次，最後，鐘雲會讓我射在他體內。出差結束後，鐘雲也會動些小心思迎接我回來，比如裸體圍裙、女僕裝，我們愛情之所以能長久，就是因為時常會有不一樣的小改變吧。

至於那個女人......不太記得了呢。  
臉很長而且笑聲很稀有的那個？  
應該是某次酒局認識的吧？仲介人找的贊助或是客戶，這都不是我能決定的啊，我這些年來認識的女人還不少嗎？而且，我已經有鐘雲了，不需要別人。  
那一天，在我醒來之後便聞到了濃厚的血腥味。先不管發生了什麼，總之，鐘雲抱著我睡著的樣子太可愛了。我們兩人平時都是淺眠的體質，平時若是想抱著睡是幾乎不可能，鐘雲只能抓著我的衣角入眠，又因為他平時比我早醒，在我醒來時只會看到一截被握皺的衣角。  
我仔細看著鐘雲的睡顏，眉頭皺得可深了，可能是跟那個血腥味有關吧？我用眼角餘光看見了，好像是個女人的屍體啊......嗯？掉在那裡的手錶好像昨天的客戶戴的......欸？那裡怎麼還有個鞋跟？  
就在我納悶的時候，鐘雲在我懷裡動了一下。  
「鐘雲？」你醒來了嗎？  
「希澈，早安。」他揉著眼回應我。  
我將他抱緊在懷中，看著他的眼，「鐘雲，對不起......我不太記得發生了什麼事？但是，地上那個好像是我昨天酒局的客戶？」  
鐘雲剛睡醒本來就有點睡眼惺忪，現在更是焦慮的像是要哭出來，「希澈......對不起...我......我真的忍受不住......她碰了你...就該死。」  
果然屍體不會無緣無故跑出來呢，不過我沒有任何喝完酒後的印象，明明昨天知道鐘雲要回來還提醒自己不要喝太多，嗯......難道我是被那個「屍體」帶回來的嗎？也難怪鐘雲會忍不住自己的脾氣。至於為什麼謀殺(或是防衛過當)現場會變成像野獸來襲一樣，我想這問題應該不重要。  
「鐘雲，沒事的。」我摸著他的頭，試圖安撫他讓他平靜下來，「你做了什麼，肯定都有你的道理在，是為了保護我不是嗎？錯是在她，不是你啊。鐘雲，不管你做了什麼我都不會討厭你的。」  
「真的嗎？」他看向我，而我看見了他眼神裡的愛意。  
「真的，我愛你，不論你做了什麼。」我看著他，就像我們迎接一百天的那個早晨一樣。  
「我也愛你。」這是他第一次說他愛我。  
我親吻著他的眼角，我知道這個時間點可能不太對，我的愛人剛承認自己殺了個人，被害者還躺在床邊的地板上，內臟散落一地。  
「鐘雲，我想做。」我緩慢的解著他襯衫上的紐扣，等待他的回應。

我們交換了一個激烈的吻，我留著兩個紐扣讓襯衫仍能穿在他身上，他故意動了下身子，讓襯衫滑落，露出他的鎖骨和肩膀。雖然我們身高相仿，但因為他的肩膀比較窄，我的襯衫在他身上像是大了一個尺寸，這樣色情的感覺很好。  
擴張完後，他讓我平躺在床上，自己坐上來。  
「希澈喜歡的吧？這樣子。」鐘雲解開了襯衫剩餘的紐扣，露出他的腹部，他將手指指在自己下腹部，隨著進入的深度往上移動，最後停在肚臍下方一些的位置上，「希澈......喜歡嗎？」  
他常因為我不在就不吃飯，不然就跳餐或只吃一點點，把自己瘦得比大學時少了至少十公斤，讓我很是心疼。話雖然這麼說，但我喜歡他沒什麼肉的腹部，在做愛時只要將手放在上面，就能明顯的感受到我的陰莖在他的體內抽動。  
「喜歡，但還能再更喜歡一些。」我故意頂了兩下，示意他還能再多做點什麼。  
鐘雲因為早上低血壓而無血色的唇一顫一顫的，面色發紅，手指在腹部上往上移了一些，「想要希澈......」  
「嗯？想要我什麼啊？」我明知故問，平時因為鐘雲喜歡有氣氛些，做愛時最多就只有小夜燈的光線，但現在則是被陽光充滿了的房間，讓我清楚能看見他所有的變化。  
「想要希澈...射在裡面......可以嗎？」鐘雲低著頭說著，在他說完後因為害羞而咬唇的動作，讓我又硬了幾分。  
我雙手握住他的腰，卻壞心眼的搔癢起來。  
「希澈...唔......不要這樣......給我...給我嘛......嗯...」鐘雲想掙扎，卻因為被我按在身上無法動彈，他握住我的手臂，力道甚至能掐出手印來。  
都這樣喊了，不上就不是男人了。  
我看見他因為被我注視而發燙的臉頰，他害羞的咬著唇不願發聲，雖然像之前放蕩的叫聲我很喜歡，但這時的他讓我想起了初夜，忍的有多努力，下面就把我夾的多緊。  
「鐘雲今天特別緊啊？」明知道他就是害羞，我卻忍不住的想弄他，「老公的雞巴肏的你爽嗎？」  
他先是瞳孔放大，隨後點頭。  
「不講出來老公怎麼知道呢？嗯？」我刻意放慢了速度，這是在告訴他，不好好說出來的話就不繼續了。  
「爽...很爽......唔...鐘雲...喜歡......」他肩膀以上的皮膚都因為害羞而漲紅，看來這次逼的有些過了，而且，我的手也有點疼了。  
我讓他躺平後繼續肏他，他便雙腿纏著我的腰，除了不再抑制叫聲外，在喊我的名字時還不斷喊著喜歡，果然，還是正常位比較適合我們。  
手掌藏在襯衫袖口中，只有五隻手指露出來，也許是昨天太過焦慮的緣故，他的指甲好像比之前又更短了點，不規則的咬痕肯定讓我的背上也留下了大小不一的傷痕吧。  
在我射進他體內後，他主動親吻我，並要求再來一次。

我們就那樣一直交纏到下午。  
對於地上那具屍體，鐘雲堅持要自己收拾不讓我碰，說是不想弄髒我的手。  
我尊重愛人的想法，但我還是幫他在山上找了一個點挖洞，並在他累的時候幫忙顧火和送飲料，最後決定兩人一起搬裝著碎骨的容器。  
明明人是那麼的小，想要完全除掉卻不簡單。  
我們整理了那個女人的黃色跑車，在她的皮包內除了找到我的手機和車鑰匙外，還有不少顏色怪異的藥丸，在取走所有物品後，我把跑車送給熟人分解變賣。  
那個女人的遺物，除了現金留下以外，其餘能燒的就燒掉，至於電子產品不好燒的也一併交給熟人格式化後變賣。  
那個女人似乎也知道自己是在做壞事吧，把自己生前的行蹤藏的很好，根據警方的話，女人是在會所酒局後就不知去向，也就是說，最後的目擊者是那日酒局裡的所有人，而不是只有我一個，大幅拉低了我的嫌疑度。  
雖然在同事們的證詞裡，女人對我非常感興趣，但他們同時也說了我是非常愛鐘雲的，我們的愛情絕對不會有變數。  
不久後，我從同事那裡聽說女人跟黑社會扯上關係，說不定老早就被盯上了。而後，這個案件就不了了之。  
是啊，早已不了了之。  
在我們埋下那堆人體碎屑的夜晚，我們手牽著手走回家。那時夜色已深，頭頂的滿月高掛著，月光穿過枝葉間的隙縫照射下來，隱約是在指引我們回家的路。  
那個晚上，我看著月光下鐘雲的側臉，他看起來非常的安心，雖然沒有過多的表情，卻是幸福的在微笑著。看著他的樣子，我不自覺的停下腳步。  
與這個世界價值觀不同的他，努力的用他能理解的方式來表達愛情，被他愛著的我，真是太幸福了。  
「怎麼停下了？」他問我。  
「我只是......覺得...月光下的你很美。」我說。  
「我不是吸血鬼。」他一臉疑惑的看著我。  
「就是......」我都忘了我的愛人思考方式跟別人不同。  
「你愛我。」他說，表情中只剩下堅定，「我知道的，就跟大學畢業舞會結束的時候一樣，你愛我對吧？」  
「對，我愛你。」我笑了，我那臨時提槍上陣的告白，沒想到他還記得。  
我們在月光灑落的樹林中擁吻，那一刻，是比任何童話的美好結局還更加幸福的。

**Author's Note:**

> 【解釋】：  
這是個作者自己也不太明白的文，解釋順便加一點想寫但插不進去的點。  
文中的雲是比較含蓄、靦腆的病嬌，對於「愛」的想法也很模糊，大學時的他意識到自己與他人的不同，並努力不與他人產生親密關係。  
對雲來說，澈是屬於「普通人」的那一邊。雲透過電影、電視劇學習自己與他人的不同，並應用在與澈的互動中，認知到自己的不正常，但是因為喜歡澈，所以對於澈的選擇、要求都順從。  
雲的不安來自於澈，但同時也只有澈可以解決他的不安。  
從一百天後兩人的感情是緩慢的上升，雲坦承了自己的不正常，澈也願意接納雲的要求，因為對澈來說雲沒有不正常，只是比較容易不安而已。  
一百天前雲把澈當作「普通人」，一百天後是「不太普通的普通人」。  
雲最大的不安，其實還是在於價值觀的不同。  
雲能夠因為澈去殺人，但雲不知道澈會不會就此討厭他，因為諸多電影、電視劇都教他殺人是不對的。  
所以，當澈接納了雲殺人，對雲來說，澈就變成了「同類」。  
內心的悸動也是，除了理解了愛為何物之外，同時也是因為找到了同類的幸福。
> 
> 至於澈是不是病嬌？這個作者也無法解釋。  
或許只是近朱者赤的原因，或者澈只是單純的厭世。  
但作者能告訴你，因為雲在殺人之前都還是把澈算成「普通人」，所以一直都很節制的在愛。  
而在雲認定澈是同類後，會不會有更多的要求......這個就留給讀者去想了。


End file.
